carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hampton Motors
Hampton Motors is a Brunanter luxury car company founded in 1921. Making a very low volume of cars (under 8,000 per year), they are one of the world's most exclusive brands. History Hampton was founded in 1921 as the Hampton Motor Car Company by James E. Hampton. Working in his garage at Hampton Court Manor, Carringtonwith his assistant, Emil, he dedicated much of his life to hand-building the finest vehicles to custom order. These Series One models would be the backbone of the company for many years. In 1926, he expanded the company and hired 16 new workers and started the first mass-produced model, the Hampton Royal. Priced at a modest $3,000, Hampton was able to make 65 cars per year. In 1929, with another expansion, Hampton began building the President model range. These sedans were available in several coachbuilt bodies, and 20 were being made yearly at $5,000. 1933 saw the introduction of the Imperial limousines, built 100% to custom order. The customer was able to choose any body style they wanted, the length, the engine and the interior's design. Priced at over $8,000 in 1933, this model is still being made today, but only 28 have been built since then. In 1933, Hampton also introduced the Monaco-Montecarlo showcar. In 1936, Hampton introduced the Montecarlo models. Built especially to custom orders, 15 of these cars were made, ranging in styles form full chauffeured limousine to race cars. Due to their uniqueness and exclusivity, these models are worth around $1,000,000 today. In 1968, Hampton introduced the Royal Corinthian, a coachbuilt convertible sedan. Only 8 of these $20,000 beauties were made, and are near-impossible to acquire nowadays. In 1971 Hampton was taken over by Vanguard Group. Current models Royal The Hampton Royal is the most commonly available model. It comes in a four-door sedan bodystyle or as a 2-door sedan (pictured). The Royal is the best-selling Hampton model, with 4,270 cars being built and sold in 2010. The Royal is the best seller since it combines practicality with luxury refinement. It carries a very modern design, but doesn't stand out too much. President The Hampton President is the full-size sedan in Hampton's lineup. Once popular with businesspeople, it is now bought by all types of people. The President evokes the finest level of luxury possible, and is made to achieve the maximum customer satisfaction. The President is also available as a long-wheelbase model. Montecarlo The Hampton Montecarlo is Hampton's 2-door sports-luxury coupe. The Montecarlo tradition dates back to 1936, but the current model is unique. It offers all the luxury of a 4-door Hampton with the agility, power and speed of a sports car. The standard engine is a 300 HP V8, though there are other engines to choose from as well. Imperial The Hampton Imperial is the top of the line model and only full-size limousines . They are built 100% to custom order. The customer is able to choose any body style and design wanted, the length, the engine and the interior's design. First built in 1933, this model is still being made today, but only 28 have been built since then. A symbol of exclusivity, the Imperial is priced to order, and limited to one car per customer. Historical models Dream coupes In 1959 Hampton introduced the first of its three dream coupes- the Corinthian. Based on a 1957 concept, this car had a low stance reminiscent of American cars. It continued production until 1962 after 352 cars were made. The second coupe was the Anatolian of 1961. Only 300 models were made of the Anatolian, one of which was owned by model Jeanette Hardy. The last Anatolian was made in 1963; the final model was a golden car which is now owned by the Sultan of Brunei. The Virginian which followed was slightly more different than the other coupes. This car was designed and built more liek a sports car, with only two seats and a rakish stance. It was given a 245hp V6 and managed to reach a respectable 128mph. 1959 Hampton Corinthian.jpg|1959 Corinthian 1961 Hampton Anatolian.jpg|1961 Anatolian 1963 Hampton Virginian.png|1963 Virginian 1937 Hampton Montecarlo.jpg|1937 Montecarlo "Coupe Ferrard" 1968 Royal Corinthian.PNG|1968 Royal Corinthian 1984 Hampton Royal.PNG|1984 Royal sedan Category:Old Town Carrington Category:Car manufacturers